Neighborhood Watch
by ColeyMari
Summary: Gray has a new neighbor who's been slightly 'distracting'. When he goes next door to ask them to quiet down, he finds himself in a front row seat for the show of a lifetime. A Gratsulu NSFW Commission for Mushi0131 Rated M for Strong Sexual Content, Voyeurism, and Exhibitionism.


Enough was enough.

Gray had been reading on his couch when he heard it. It was the fourth time that week. Always at random points in the day or night, always loud enough to distract him from anything, and always the same two voices. The male was his new neighbor in the apartment next door, the female voice had to belong to his 'partner' (whatever their relationship was apart from sexual). At first hearing them go at it like teenagers in heat used to bother him, especially when it woke him up in the middle of the night. However, now it caused him to cease whatever he was doing just to listen, letting his mind to the sounds of two involved lovers as he finished himself off alone.

Tonight, however, Gray was in no mood. After a terrible day at work, the last things he wanted to hear were two people enjoying themselves so excitedly. Granted, just because it had been awhile since he had a sexual encounter of his own, that didn't mean he always wanted to live vicariously through his seemingly sex-addicted neighbor. Without even bothering to throw on a shirt, he placed his book on the ottoman and made his way to the front door. Making sure to slip his key into the pocket of his midnight jeans, he closed the door and walked the few feet it took to reach his neighbor's door. Shock came over him when he realized why they were so loud. The front door was cracked open just enough for him to get a front row seat to the hottest show he'd never paid for.

His pink-haired neighbor had his girl perched over the side of the couch, her pert ass rocking as he took her from behind. Part of Gray screamed at him to run, that he had no right to stand there and watch like some Peeping Tom but the rest of his body refused to cooperate. They probably didn't even realize they'd left the door open and he knew that he shouldn't take advantage of the situation. But the budding erection trapped behind his fly said otherwise.

Gray looked to either side of the hallway like a child waiting to cross the street. Luckily they were close enough to the end that he only really had to watch one direction, the other housing a staircase that was rarely used up on their floor. However, the elevator was only about twenty feet away in the opposite direction, meaning the only warning he'd get was a soft bell alerting him of impending visitors. Something about that only made the situation hotter.

A loud smack grabbed his attention and Gray quickly brought his sights back to the main event. The pinket's fingers were gripping into her hips causing her to cry out, earning her supple ass another smack. Her golden hair draped across her back until he reached over and wrapped it around his fist, using it as leverage as he continued to ram into her. Both their bodies were glistening deliciously, flushing under the exertion, dragging his eyes to them like diamonds draped across their skin. The two of them looked as if they had been designed to fit together and their bodies responded to the other's like they attuned to each other perfectly.

Gray took advantage of the moment and drank in the sight of his neighbor. They had crossed paths in the hall but Gray had never let his glance linger long, always afraid of possible confrontation. However, it was the most that Gray had seen of the pinket next door, that's for damn sure. While he wasn't the most muscular, he was cut and curved in all the right places, like he'd been chiseled from stone. His arms were taut as he gripped onto his lover like she was the only thing grounding him to the Earth itself. His legs tensed as he knelt behind her, his hips tilting and knocking into hers with alarming force. Gray wanted nothing more than to be able to run his fingers down the ridges of the other man's washboard stomach, maybe even his tongue if he were so lucky.

Aching in his jeans, glued to the marble floor and doorway, Gray was unable to get away if he wanted to. The more he watched, the more he wanted. Gods, he would have given anything to replace that girl, riding the handsome neighbor while going down on his beautiful blonde 'friend'. Before he could stop himself, Gray dipped his hand into his jeans in order to relieve some of the tension that had grown there. Just the sensation of his hand ghosting over his boxer briefs was enough to make him whine out loud.

Gray immediately looked down the hall and toward the elevator to make sure no one had been watching him as he continued unzipping his pants. Once he had done that, his hand had just enough room to stroke his already rock-hard cock, which had created a wet patch in his briefs. He looked up to continue watching, only to almost lose his lunch at what he saw.

The scene had changed. The blonde was now riding his neighbor, but her back was arched against her lover's rippling chest. Her's was just as alluring, her well-endowed breasts jumping as she rolled her hips against his. One thing that had definitely changed was that now, the neighbor was watching Gray.

He should have stopped. Gray knew he was busted. What surprised him was the fact that the pair didn't stop fucking. His neighbor locked eyes with him and immediately looked down at Gray's hand which was still in his pants. The pinket grinned as he gripped onto his girl's chest, pulling her head down to his own. He never looked away from Gray but continued to whisper in the blonde's ear until her eyes shot open, her hand shooting down between her legs only to be smacked away.

"N-N-Natsu–" the blonde begged wantonly, one of her hands reaching up to grip into his salmon hair. "Please?!" Her body was bucking and thrashing like she was possessed but her partner, Natsu's, eyes were still on Gray.

"Not yet," he growled, his emerald eyes never leaving Gray's. The raven-haired peeper knew the instruction was meant for the girl but he pretended it was for him as well. He curled his fingers around his base to cut off the blood flow, halting the orgasm he felt building.

The two lovers changed positions again, this time with the blonde laying across the coffee table as she kept riding Natsu. Her fingers gripped tightly onto the edges of the coffee table as he filled her to the brim. Her legs were shaking from the tension of holding that position but she didn't seem to care, greedily taking what was being given to her. Natsu spanked her a couple more times which seemed to spur her on to the point of trying to touch herself again, only to receive a much more powerful smack in response. She cried out, half screaming half moaning as she picked up her already needy pace.

"Almost there," Natsu murmured, his grip beginning to leave red streaks across her rocking hips. He looked down at his girl and licked his lips, only to look back up and wink at an already teetering Gray.

By that point, he was ready to explode in his pants like a prepubescent boy. Watching the two of them go at each other in such an animalistic manner was like the best porn video of all time. His strokes became more languid and dangerous, his breath hitching as his heart raced in his chest. The familiar coiling of heat was growing in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't seem to let go.

When he looked back at the blonde beauty, his breath was taken away by the fact that she was staring at him too, deep chocolate eyes partially glazed over by lust. Gray couldn't help but moan quietly and lean into the wall next to their front door as he came harder than he possibly ever had. His entire body shuddered as his breath shook unevenly, never able to pry his eyes from the two lovers. Apparently watching him come undone was all they needed to throw them over the edge.

The blonde came with a scream, her hands gripping onto the coffee table for dear life as Natsu snapped his hips upward at a violent pace. With a feral grunt, he unsheathed himself from her dripping cunt and came in ribbons across her back, the two of them soon curling into each other on the couch. Natsu gave one last wink before closing his eyes and kissing his girl softly on the forehead.

Reaching forward with a shaky hand, Gray shut the door silently so that no one else could spy on their intimate moment (apart from him). The cum cooling against his shrinking cock reminded him that the show was over. He made his way back to his apartment and showered for a solid hour before turning out the lights and forcing himself to sleep. The next morning he woke to find a note tacked to his door, a salacious grin soon etching on his lips.

 _ **"WAKE US UP WHEN YOU'RE READY FOR BREAKFAST. - NATSU AND LUCY"**_


End file.
